


Sex is...

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Reader, POV First Person, Sex, narration of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: A small confession





	Sex is...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was based on the monologue that Dean delivered in the epic episode "Rock and a hard place" . For those of you who aren't familiar with said monologue you can just watch it on You Tube and get the idea.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I loved hunting.   
For the last two years, it was my whole life. After having teamed up with the Winchesters I had become much better. I mean, yeah, I was brought up in th life, I knew that what most people believed to be fairy tales or tales to scare little kids were actually true. Both my parents had been hunters and before their untimely death, they had taught me everything they knew. But I have to admit that only after having met Sam and Dean was my training complete.   
A mutual hunter had introduced us and after hearing what had happened to my parents and actually witnessing how much potential I had, they told me that I was welcome to become part of their family. I was so happy, because let’s face it. The Winchesters were a legend and living all alone wasn’t something I really liked.   
I clicked with both of them on completely different levels. My gigantic Moose was the brother I never had. We shared the same passion for books and research and Dean called us bronerds since day one. We spent many nights talking and reading and really confiding in each other about our dreams and hopes for the future.   
Dean was a whole different story. He was my teacher. He taught me how to handle weapons I didn’t even know existed. He showed me how to protect myself against any type of danger. Human or otherwise. What we had in common was our taste in music and an extremely high tolerance on any kind of liquor. I had yet to convince him of my driving skills because he wouldn’t even let me sit shotgun, let alone drive Baby.   
But like some chick flicks or romantic novels you come across at some point in your life, I found myself falling for my teacher. Like a damn schoolgirl. I loved everything about him. His attitude, his never ending need to protect and save all those in need, his skills. And then there was the obvious. The looks. I mean, who could actually meet him and not end up picking their jaw off the ground?   
In the beginning I did an excellent job hiding it. But as time progressed, I found my self staring a little harder, daydreaming and spacing out. All because my mind was fantasizing other things. Not so innocent things. The first to pick up on that was my Moose. In one of our late night talks he actually asked me. Maybe it was the Jack Daniels talking or the need to actually get everything off my chest but I didn’t deny it. I told him how I felt and he listened.   
The days we were at the bunker everything was tolerable. Because it was always us. Us three. But when when we went on hunts and had to stay in motels…That was when my torture began. Because he would usually hook up with someone. Maybe not all the times but even one time would be enough. Because the freaking walls of the cheap-ass motels we stayed in were practically made of paper. I could hear everything going on. The slam of the door as they entered. The thump against it as they were probably tearing each other’s clothes off. The creaking of the bed as they fell on it. And then, the sex sounds. The moaning and the panting. Sometimes the screaming of his name coming from the girl’s lips.   
Those times Sam would stay in my room and he always tried to make small talk or drag me into some kind of research so I wouldn’t pay attention to what was going on. But it never helped. I could only picture him touching, kissing, running his hands on her body and the only thing I wanted to do was burst into his room and just yell at him to stop. One time as I was getting out of my room to get my morning coffee I had bumped into that night’s “slut” leaving his room. Looking so content, so happy. I just wanted to slap her.   
So little by little all this frustration turned into anger. Towards him for not being smart enough to understand what was happening to me. He couldn’t know but I couldn’t just blame me, now, could I? It had to be his fault. Whenever he talked to me, I would snap at him. Whenever he touched me, I flinched. Sam was caught in the middle of all of this situation, not really knowing how to handle it. He tried talking to me but I brushed him off and told him to mind his own business. Wow, I had turned into a first class bitch.   
So here I am, slumped on my bed, headphones on, trying to forget everything and maybe find a way to just stop thinking completely. AC/DC ‘s “you shook me all night long” doesn’t help much I have to admit. The deafening volume in my headphones and my closed eyes make me miss the knock on the door. So when I felt the bed sink, my eyes shot open and I saw Dean sitting beside me.   
I take the headphones off and without trying the least bit to hide my annoyance I ask : “What do you want ?”  
“"What’s up with you lately?” he barks back. “What did I do?”  
“Why do you think that you did something?” I ask trying to sound offended by his accusation but failed miserably. The only thing present, my boiling anger.   
“Because you’ve been a pain in the ass these last few months. And that pain-in -the-ass-iness is directed at me. So spill the beans and tell me what’s going on”  
“Nothing is going on. I just want you to leave me alone and not talk to me. Can you do that?” I say as I try to slip my headphones back on. He grabs them, tosses them to the side and moving close to my face he whispers: “"Listen here, baby girl. I’m not leaving until you come clear. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either one is fine with me”  
Oh God! His face is mere inches from mine. I can count the freckles on his cheeks. I can take in the scent of his body. My hands slowly rise, covering my eyes. And probably just because my brain is sick and tired of my bitchiness, it commands my mouth to speak. Unable to process what comes out I blurt : “I’m jealous!”  
He takes my hands in his and looking at me says : “Of what?”  
Why can’t he understand? Why do I have to spell it out. “ You wouldn’t understand”  
“Explain it to me so that I do. I don’t like us being like that. You are angry at me and I want to know what I can do to fix it.”  
Ok. It was fun while it lasted. Living with them, hunting with them.  
“I’m jealous of every girl you hook up with. When we are on hunts and you meet some girl and take her to the motel room…I just want to literally burst into the room, drag her by the hair, throw her out and then punch you right in the face.”  
He looks at me, stunned but also a little bit amused. That smirk that plays at the corners of his mouth makes me so much angrier. “And why is that, baby girl?” he asks lowering his voice.  
“Because I know what you do to her. I can hear it. You are not the quiet type, you know. And it’s frustrating.” Determined to make me feel the worst he possibly can he pushes on : “And what do you think I do to them ?”  
Ok, you prick, I think to myself. If that’s the way you want it, that’s the way you’ll have it. Mastering all my sassiness I look up at him and just start describing : “I can hear you when your bodies bump against the door when you get in the room. If I close my eyes I can picture you tearing each other’s clothes off. You, kissing her neck, sucking at that spot between her neck and her shoulder while your fingers play with her nipples. She, palming you over your jeans until she undoes them and slipping her hand in starts pumping you.   
I stop for a while and I see him looking at me, his eyes burning and that’s when I know I’m winning here. “Your bodies hit the bed and you rip her underwear, sink your fingers in her pussy and start sliding them in and out until she cums on them. Then she probably takes your cock in her mouth and sucks you until you are almost there. And that’s when you get to the good part. You, guiding your cock in her and hitting that sweet spot that makes her scream your name when she comes!”  
I can see his eyes are half closed, hooded with desire and peeking down I also realize that he has a huge hard-on. “The walls are pretty thin, you know!” you whisper “and I have a vivid imagination”  
He looks at me and asks : “ And you are jealous, why?”  
You son of a bitch. There’s no turning back. “Because I’m not one of those girls. Because I want you to do all those things to me. Because I need you, I want you and it’s been driving me crazy all this time!”  
“Well, baby girl. You should have come to me then. We would have avoided all this nasty situation. There is nothing I would love more that to do all those things to you. Starting now!”


End file.
